Sincerely devoted
by xKittymeow
Summary: It's sad how you can see a stranger only once, and you may never be able to see them again. Even if our eyes were locked,the moment we shared was filled with love but both of us were too dumbfounded to speak. And thats how we lost each other. Sasunaru.


I'm Naruto Uzumaki. Typical teenage boy living down the streets, age 17. Juggling both school and work together. My parents died when I was just a little kid, and now I have to support myself. It's hard actually. But none of my friends know the shit I go through,but its not like I blame them. I never told any of them neither did they realize because i simply just look too happy for anything to bother me. No one has came to my apartment before,and i hardly go to parties. I work as a waiter in a local cafe and may be a paper boy too if im lucky enough.

Oh well, I'm happy enough to be alive. I have great friends and a roof over my head. But sometimes, just not enough food.

_Riiiiiiiiiiiiiing riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing._

**5:10am**

My phone alarm went off, it vibrated until it fell onto the floor off my small table beside my bed.

I was slightly awaken, but hearing the silence again, i fell back into sleep.

**6:39am**

I was rudely awaken by people fighting. I live in the corner of konoha, where all the cheapest apartments were which also means the streets were filled with drug-addicts, theives,robbers and gang members. Fight was never unusual, so I eventually got up and searched for my phone. "Ah, dang it." I picked it up from the floor and check that it was okay. Sadly, it was not. One of the keys from the keypad had fallen off. Yes, k_eypad._

I wasn't a hipster, neither was I in the popular crowd in school. I didn't follow the trends or rather I _couldn't_ follow the trends. Most trendy things are pricey. I couldn't afford a touch screen phone. I wasn't a kid with many demands, I don't take things for granted. People these days take everything for granted, not noticing what they have is good or how lucky they are to be pampered in their parent's arms.

I cursed, with another problem now in my hands. I was late for school. I had to wake up at 5:10AM because i lived in the corner of the streets and the school was in the middle of the town. I cursed again, "This lifestyle is sure tiring." I thought to myself as I ran towards the shower. Luckily, the water was still able to run, I made myself a mental note to pay the water bill as soon as possible before they cut it off. I also took a small bread and ran off to school after getting dressed.

**8:22AM**

"Ah, look who it is. Naruto, the school's most often latecomer." Spoke the discipline master, .

"Come on, give me a break." I yawned, running my fingers through my messy hair.

"Give me some respect!" He sudden yelled.

"Shut up, go back to reading that dirty books of yours!" I suddenly raised my voice as well. Life was really stressing me up already, and this old dude still wants to piss me off?

He pulled me by my collar and dragged me to his office.

He made me sit down and slammed the table with his two hands.

"Every day you're late, start trouble, argue with teachers and fight with students. When will you stop this crap?!"

I folded my arms, trying to compress all these anger that was inside of me just waiting to explode. The pressure and stress.

Then, a tear fell.

Before I even realize, water was filling up my eyes. I almost broke down. 's expression changed and came to my side,put a hand on my shoulder. "Is something bothering you, Naruto?"

I shook my head, and bit my tongue. Trying to hold back these tears and fighting that lump in my throat. Guess i was really sick and tired of all this shit after all.

And thats how i ended up in counselling.

**8:54AM- English class**

I walked into class and, like a sore loser, everyone gave me their dirty looks. I just walked back into my seat, not wanting to start any trouble. I sat alone, beside a window at the back of the class. As soon as starts talking, I began staring and day-dreaming at the view which the window gave.

**9:45AM- Chemistry class**

explained we had to mix this with this and this. Then add this to this and that. Whatttttttttttttt? I quickly turned and asked my partner, " Is this right?" Kiba laughed," No! What the hell are you doing, man!" And he showed me the way to do it. "Ooooooh." I died of embarassment. Kiba was a nice guy, one of my closest friends, but we didn't have much classes together.

The day went on.

xxxxx

**2:18PM- (School ended at 2pm)**

I had to walk home since I ran out of money to take the bus. I stood by the traffic light waiting for it to turn green. And as I waited, the opposite side of the road where the other traffic light was at, I saw the most beautiful person looking back at me. His eyes was intense but all black. His dark black hair reflected perfectly against the sun and his hands tucked deep inside his skinny jean's pockets. The light went green and we walked, the moment was magically when we crossed one another. Our eyes locked and time slowed down. It felt as if i knew him, felt as if we were in loved.

But the moment ended when we crossed the road. Still turning our heads back to look at one another, but none of our mouths spoke except our eyes.

We both eventually walked away. What else could we do? The moment left me in shock. My heart was racing, mind was over thinking, palms was sweating. It felt like love.

And love has left.


End file.
